Your LIes
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Hakyeon dengan kebiasaan berbohongnya yang sulit hilang, Taekwoon dengan segala prestasi seninya yang merasa terancam dengan kehadiran seorang "Dewa Menari", hubungan pertemanan atau hanya sekedar 'partner', dan takdir yang seolah mempermainkan mereka. VIXX FF. LeoN, Neo, Navi, Raken, Hyukbin/Binhyuk. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! N-NNYEONGGGGG
**Your Lies**

 **Cast : All VIXX member**

 **Pair : LeoN, NaVi, RaKen, HyukBin/BinHyuk**

 **Genre : BL, Romance, Drama, Angst?**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini bukan punya saya. Saya hanya mendapatkan ijin dari Erinini untuk repost FF nya ke dalam bahasa Indonesi. FF asli bisa di cari di wattpad dengan judul yang sama (versi bahasa inggris)**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cha Hakyeon memiliki masalah besar, dia tidak bisa berhenti berbohong dengan mudah. Kebiasaan buruk ini membuatnya ditransfer ke sebuah sekolah seni di pertengahan tahun. Jung Taekwoon adalah siswa seni di salah satu akademi seni terbaik di Korea. Dia berada si peringkat atas dan merasa terancam ketika seorang siswa baru yang disebut "Dewa Menari" tiba-tiba masuk ke sekolah.**_

 _ **Bagaimana nasib melibatkan mereka? Bagaimana Hakyeon akan memperbaiki kebiasaannya?**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu, ini membuat frustasi. Menyebalkan."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kamu pembohong."_

 _"Hakyeon selalu berbohong!"_

 _"Cha Hakyeon tidak bisa dipercaya."_

 _"Kau rasa menyenangkan untuk mengelabui orang?"_

 _"Pembohong selalu mendapatkan hukuman setelah mereka berbohong!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara penuh kebencian menusuk seperti pisau di belakang anak berusia 9 tahun. Dia duduk di dalam kotak pasir dan terus menepuk kastil pasirnya sambil menahan tangis dengan sekuatnya. Rambutnya hitam dan lurus, matanya gelap dan berbentuk seperti almond dan kulitnya agak kecokelatan.

Anak itu akhirnya gagal menahan dan dengan segera air mata asin bisa ia rasakan dalam mulut kecilnya.

 _"Pembohong!"_

 _"Menghilang saja."_

 _"Tunggu, lari! Itu Leo!"_

 _"Lari!"_

Dan suara keras mereka berhamburan di belakangnya bisa terdengar tetapi meskipun begitu, anak itu tidak menoleh. Tidak sampai ia merasakan tangan hangat di bahunya hingga ia berani menoleh ke belakang.

"N... Kau menangis?" Anak lelaki seumurannya bertanya dengan suara lembut.

N menghadap ke arah bocah bernama Leo dengan air mata di matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"L-Leo-hyungg..." panggil N dan terisak, menyeret keluar pada huruf terakhir.

Bocah itu, Leo, yang tampak agak tenang dan dewasa untuk usianya duduk di samping anak itu yang pada kenyataannya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. N hanya tidak bertindak seperti itu. Leo memiliki rambut hitam halus dan berbeda dengan N, kulitnya putih. Merasa perlu untuk menenangkan bocah yang menangis, dia mulai mengusap kepala N dengan lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Suara dari kota yang terdengar jauh dan anak-anak bermain di suatu tempat terdekat bisa terdengar. Itu adalah hari yang damai.

"Bisakah kau menyanyi untukku?" N bertanya hati-hati saat ia lebih tenang sedikit.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku nyanyikan?" Leo bertanya dan menurunkan tangan dari kepala N.

"Apa saja."

Leo duduk diam dan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mendongak dan menangkap tatapan N untuk memberitahu bahwa ia siap.

Suara itu kecil, lembut tapi penuh tekad yang mengisi kotak pasir di tempat bermain hari itu.

 _"Chukkae, happy birthday to my love... Simnyeonie jinado haruga jinangeotcheoreom..."_

Mata N berbinar saat mendengarkan kara-kata dan suara lembut itu,

Dan ketika Leo sudah selesai bernyanyi,

Dia merasakan perasaan hanya Leo yang bisa membawanya ke dalam hatinya,

Dia merasakan harapan.

 _Begitu hangat._

...

Itulah yang _harusnya_ terasa.

Sebelum semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello,** **i'm back** **hehehe**  
 **Pertama kalinya nulis hasil translate dr judul ff yg sm**

 **Semoga gak aneh dan yg baca ngerti hehehe**

 **Ff asli milik Er** **inini** **yg sudah baik banget ngasi ijin untuk repost ff nya ke dlm bahasa indonesia.**

 **Semoga readers dan jg Eri** **nini** **tidak kecewa dengan hasilnya hehe**

 **So... mau di lanjut?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan ini pesan dr Eri** **nini** **utk kalian yg bersedia baca.**

 **"Dear Indonesian readers, this is Eri (** **)** **ゞ**

 **I'm happy and grateful to have my book translated into Bahasa by [gyunnn] since it gives more people that don't know english very well to be able to enjoy my fanfiction if they'd like. ~**

 **I've worked hard with the story and setting and I'm sure [gyunnn] will do a wonderful job translating it. With this, I hope you'll enjoy."**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(INGAT! KALIAN BISA CARI FF ASLINYA DI WATTPAD KALO MAU. DAN SAYA BUKAN PLAGIAT, SAYA MENDAPATKAN IJIN DARI AUTHORNYA YA!)**


End file.
